Truth and Temptation
by helsbels90
Summary: Set 6 months after For Better, For Worse - Max Carter and Lexi are still in a relationship, but now have to juggle their personal and professional lives. When both end up making revelations and dealing with complicated matters at work can they survive the fall out? Contains story lines that some readers may find upsetting from Chapter 4 onwards
1. Chapter 1: The Truth

Chapter 1:The Truth

Author's Note: This is a sequel to my other Max and OC story For Better For Worse. Not sure where this one is going yet – but I hope you enjoy, please R+R.

Max could sense Lexi's discomfort from across the table, her hand was gripping the stem of her wine glass to the point he was concerned she would snap it. They were listening to her sister regailing them with stories from her recent trip to New York; a trip Lexi knew her mother and step-father had funded – she knew they would happily do the same for her but she didn't expect it like Elise did, and neither would she allow it. Elise was like a one woman show, she barely paused breath in between her sentences and no one else was allowed to draw attention away from her. Looking at her – appropriately sat at the head of the table – Max noted how she looked both incredibly similar and yet totally different to Lexi. Their facial features were alike, but Elise had darker, longer hair, most of which he suspected was fake; she also wore too much make-up and there was so much black and grey surrounding her eyes he found it almost disturbing. He couldn't deny that, eye make-up aside, he found her attractive, how could he not – she reminded him so much of Lexi? But then she opened her mouth and he found her repulsive. Unlike her sister, Elise wanted constant attention, praise and compliments, and had at one point, he was almost certain, insinuated that Lexi was the ugly one of the two sisters. To him Lexi was naturally beautiful, and a large part of that beauty was her personality; he had always struggled to get her to accept and believe his compliments. How different the two really were.

"It's such a shame John couldn't make it tonight!" Elise sighed "You would love him, but he was too busy". Only Lexi's Uncle who was the most patient man she knew replied and continued to listen to Elise's ramblings; while everyone else fidgeted slightly knowing that the real reason that John wasn't at the meal was because he was in fact married. "Anyway do you know what I thought the other day – well I don't know why the idea popped into my head but it did. I thought why not sell my wedding dress. I mean it's just sitting in Auntie Jane's house doing nothing – I should sell it and use the money I wasted on it to buy myself something nice."

"The money mum and Tony wasted on it more like" Lexi muttered so that only her Aunt and Max could hear.

"And you know it's never even been worn apart from at the fittings" Elise added taking a large gulp of wine. Max and Lexi exchanged a knowing look, as Lexi retrieved her wine glass to hide her smirk; while Jane fidgeted with the dessert menu, looking anywhere but at the two police officers sat beside her. The three of them knew that the dress had been worn – by Lexi to create wedding photographs when she and Max had posed as a married couple for a lengthy undercover operation. But none of them wanted to correct Elise's mistake. After ordering their puddings Lexi found herself smiling, she was remembering the day two weeks previously when she had discovered a copy of some of the fake wedding photographs stashed in one of Max's kitchen drawers. He had sheepishly explained that he'd liked them too much to throw them away and that they reminded him of how they had started their relationship – a rare moment of sentimentality for Max Carter.

"So….Mark" Elise began

"Max" Lexi corrected for the hundredth time that evening, through gritted teeth, her smile gone.

"Max – how long have you and my baby sister been going out now then?"

"Nearly six months now." Max answered warily

"Wow! You've managed to hold on to a guy for almost half a year – well done Alexis!" Elise raised a mock toast to her "No seriously I'm impressed – although you know it doesn't count if you're just you know – hooking up now and again!" Max didn't know how to respond, Uncle Peter found a spot on the table cloth incredible fascinating and Jane blushed and momentarily closed her eyes. "I mean its ok if that's all you are – still playing sleep over at each other's." They were saved the need to reply by Elise's cheesecake arriving with a candle stuck in it to wish her happy birthday, and her shamelessly flirting with the poor waiter carrying it. "I'm so glad you didn't get me a cake – that would have been so embarrassing and I would have hated it" She announced, the disappointment on her face saying exactly the opposite.

Half an hour later they waved goodbye to the taxi containing Elise, Lexi gave a loud sigh of relief, before giving both her aunt and uncle warm farewell hugs and starting the short walk home with Max.

"I can see why you don't see very much of your sister" Max broke the silence, squeezing Lexi's fingers that were wrapped around his own.

"Honestly I could throttle her quite happily every time we have to be in the same room. And this whole thing about John, it's like she is happy to lie to our faces – I know he's married – and she knows that I know."

"How did you find out?"

"He got pulled for dangerous driving about a year ago – she called wanted me to try and help it get lost in the system. I said no, absolutely not and then she explained that he had been away with her for the weekend but had told his wife he was on a business trip somewhere totally different so he would get found out. I said even if I could do something about it I wouldn't, and she hasn't really spoken to me since. Plus the car was his wife's!"

"Ohhh nice –very classy!" Max reasoned, Lexi went quiet and seemed to be considering something.

"She has made me think about something pretty serious though. Well; we have been together for six months now and I think we are pretty serious, I mean I don't know how you feel about it…"

"I would definitely say that we were serious!" Max assured her.

"Right, good" Lexi seemed nervous "Well we are obviously more than hooking up now and again. And I am sick of packing a bag to stay at yours and debating whose house we are staying at and when so…why don't we move in together?" Lexi suggested apprehensively as they reached her front door. She was glad of the warmth her house offered, the short walk in freezing weather had made her icy cold.

"I would love to!" Max beamed, but then he frowned slightly "But there is something we need to talk about first. I want this to work and so I need to be totally, utterly honest with you – although I can't promise that you will like what you're about to hear"


	2. Chapter 2: Sleepless Nights

Chapter 2: Sleepless Nights.

Lexis sat motionless on the bottom step of her staircase, her mouth slightly open as she tried to process the words that had just come out of Max's mouth. When he said he had something to talk to her about, the topic was not something she had considered possible.

"Lexi" Max had called her name several times before she had even realised that he was speaking. "Look at me – please" When she did Max could see the pain and confusion in her eyes, and the disappointment.

"I…I don't know what to say."

"It's in the past. And it is a part of my life that I wish had never happened, but it did and I didn't want it to be something I kept from you – you are too important to me for that." Max tried to explain, but Lexi was still too surprised.

"I need some time; some space. Max, I think you should go home." She fought back the tears that threatened, desperate not to show her emotions, if he tried to hug her Lexi didn't think she had the will to stop him. He nodded sadly, clicking the front door closed quietly behind him.

Two hours later Lexi realised she was still sat on her stairs, her thoughts had come full circle and she was still no nearer to reaching any kind of understanding. All she could think about was Max using drugs; being dependant on them, it was not a pleasant mental image. Then the questions followed, to be replaced by the same images and then yet more questions.

With some difficulty Lexi managed to attach her clip on tie to her shirt collar in the locker room; she hadn't managed a single moment of sleep the previous night. The dark circles under Max's eyes and his haunted expression when she had caught a glimpse of him heading up to the CID office told her that he had experienced the same sleeplessness. As she pushed open the briefing room door, Lexi dropped the stack of papers she was carrying and it took monumental energy to prevent herself from bursting into tears as she gathered them up.

"Look it's simple – the warrants are outstanding and they need sorting out. All I'm asking you to do is your job Sally, so for god's sake get on with it!" Lexi snapped at PC Sally Armstrong, who had moaned audibly at the task the relief had been assigned. Callum Stone narrowed his eyes slightly, Lexi took it as an indication that she had over reacted and tried to temper the situation. "I'm sorry but it needs attention, I've got the Borough Commander on my back about this month's crime stats and she isn't happy about all the outstanding warrants that have been neglected. Put it this way if we get as many of them sorted as possible today then tomorrow we can get on with everything else can't we. I'm sorry guys!" She shrugged, hoping the apology was enough.

The relief rallied round and a steady stream of people who had either jumped bail or missed their court hearings passed through custody. Lexi was signing the paperwork for her latest arrest, even she had had to laugh at the surreal and bizarre excuse he had offered in explanation of disappearing whilst on bail - Callum's eyebrows has risen so much at the story, that Lexi had been slightly concerned they were going to disappear altogether – when Max appeared.

"Have you got a minute?" He requested. Lexi checked her watch, and nodded.

"Leon why don't you take refs now?" She suggested, Leon didn't need telling twice and headed in the direction of the canteen. He had taken his lunch earlier than she had, before being paired with his sergeant and was desperate for a coffee. She led the way to her office in silence.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok? I know it was a bit of a bombshell."

"That's an understatement. You could have hit me with a fully charged tazer and given me less of a shock Max" Lexi said, impressed at her own cool composure.

"Part of me wishes I hadn't said anything – but I didn't want to keep a secret that big from you"

"Did anyone else know about it at the time?" Lexi questioned perching on her desk, while Max shifted uncomfortably in front of her.

"Mickey saw a bag of powder; I pulled it out of my pocket with some change, he told Terry and they gave me an ultimatum. I was already cutting down, but that made me see sense. I took a leave of absence and I got myself clean."

"You were using at work." Neither of them were sure if it was a question or a statement.

"Sometimes I just needed something to get me through the day – when it was really bad" Max looked ashamed. Realisation dawned on Lexi.

"The day Buddy was here at the station, you were at the front desk, he sniffed you and indicated….we all assumed you'd just been in contact with something, but you had stuff on you didn't you?" She waited for him to nod "What if that had been a few weeks later, when we were searching for that missing boy and you had distracted the dogs? It was nearly too late as it was. No wonder Terry barely speaks to you and Mickey's never liked the idea of us being together. They've known all along!" Lexi had made herself angry again.

"What I did was wrong. If anything had happened as a result of my using at work I would never have forgiven myself. I was stupid and selfish and…..stupid. Giving it up was the best thing I ever did, and it was the hardest thing that I have ever done in my life. But it was the right thing. I told you because I thought you'd understand and I wanted you to know who I really am. I didn't want to lie to you. And I don't want to lose you – but I can't change the past." A call came over the radio for Lexi and Leon.

"I have to go." Was the only phrase Lexi could manage.

"This should keep the dragon lady happy for at least half an hour!" Lexi joked placing a file of paperwork relating to the day's arrests on Smithy's desk at the end of her shift.

"Yep." Smithy looked at her for a long minute "Either last night was incredibly good; or ridiculously bad. Sit down". Smithy was one person Lexi could never fool when it came to her feelings. He looked at her, patiently waiting for her to talk in her own time.

"We had dinner with Elise for her birthday – which in itself was an ordeal, but then when we got home we had an argument. Well no, it wasn't an argument as such – Max…well he told me something and now I'm not sure if I can get past it. I told him to go home and I didn't get any sleep." Lexi avoided mentioning any details of the confession.

"It doesn't look as though Max got any sleep either if that makes you feel any better." He paused for a moment thinking "Does it affect your relationship?"

"It's something that happened before we got together – a good while before."

"I'm not asking what it is and you obviously don't want to tell me – so tell me this instead – has knowing it made him an ogre?"

"Max is still Max, but it has made me question him" Lexi tried to explain. His words from earlier came into her thoughts; beating his addiction had been the hardest thing Max had ever done, and the previous night he had told her he had done it alone. She'd worked with addicts, seen how difficult withdrawal and quitting was for them, even with support. Maybe she was looking at this the wrong way. Max had been honest with her about something he would rather not discuss, he had realised he had a problem and dealt with it. Perhaps she should be proud of him, rather than angry she thought.

"And the million dollar question…do you still love him?" Smithy leant back in his chair.

"Yes I do!" Lexi grinned nodding "I'll give him a ring. Thanks"

"No problem – you know where I am if you need me." Smithy called after her as she dashed out of his office. There was no answer when she rang, but Lexi knew CID had been on stand-by for a major arrest so she assumed Max was caught up with that. Instead she sent him a text message, hoping that it was enough.

'_I'm sorry that I judged you – I was angry and confused. I can't imagine how tough it must have been at the time and telling me can't have been much easier, especially given how I reacted. It doesn't change who you are, and I still love you. Hope you aren't too angry with me xx'_


	3. Chapter 3: Door Knocks

Chapter 3: Door Knocks

Lexi had been home for two restless hours, and still there was no reply from Max. Her head told her that he was probably caught up with something at work, but there was a nagging voice that kept telling her that he no longer wanted to speak to her. After flicking, yet again, through the television channels and still finding nothing of interest, Lexi settled on a documentary about the Tudor period, when she heard a knock at the door. Assuming that it would be Max stood on the other side, not wanting to use his key, she pulled the front door open only to find Smithy instead.

"Can I come in?" He asked anxiously, nodding Lexi stood aside to let him in "Now don't panic." As soon as the words passed his lips Lexi began to panic, and the sinking feeling in her stomach made her feel sick, and her heart pounded painfully against her chest. "Max was on the drugs raid CID have been working on. He is fine, but the DI insisted he got checked out at A and E."

"Oh god what happened?" Lexi leant against the wall by the door at the news Max had been hurt badly enough to require medical attention.

"He got caught with a bat in the ribs. They did an x-ray and nothing is broken just bruised. But his phone was in his pocket and that got smashed, so he was sat in the waiting room and couldn't get hold of you. Apparently Stuart was supposed to inform you, but Max had a feeling he wouldn't. Luckily he was talking to one of the nurses and she had my number so he managed to get through to me and I said I would come and let you know he was ok, but would be back a little bit late."

"He's ok….you are sure? There's nothing you aren't telling me?" Lexi demanded not wanting to allow relief to flood her unless it was true.

"Honestly, I've told you what he told me. " Smithy assured her squeezing her shoulder lightly. The sound of a car door outside drew their attention "It sounds like you can make sure for yourself now". Lexi flung the door open and saw Max walking towards her; looking sheepish and relieved at the same time.

"Am ok to come in? I wasn't sure that I should come back here…" Max began.

"Get in here now! Are you really ok?" Lexi demanded, her eyes roaming over him, as if to look for visible injuries.

"Bruised ribs – nothing more!" Max insisted, when she didn't look convinced he lifted his top and revealed the angry looking blue and purple bruising covering part of his chest. Lexi winced at the bruises, that she knew from experience would be painful.

"That looks bad!" Lexi began.

"It's not. Listen to me…" Max started, as Smithy cleared his throat.

"I'll be off then. Thanks for the floor show Max, even injured you make me look completely inadequate!" Smithy joked, nodding to his male colleague as he left, in case there were any awkward conversations. Lexi nudged the door shut behind him and stepped closer to Max.

"No – you listen to me. I don't know if you got my text…"

"I did – but I didn't have chance to reply before the raid" Max explained.

"Well, good, because I meant it. I fell in love with you after you had been through all of that, and I should have realised how hard it must have been rather than judging you. I'm so sorry!" Lexi shifted nervously "When I didn't hear from you, part of me was convinced that you didn't want anything to do with me anymore – I wouldn't blame you."

"Don't be stupid! Come here" Max pulled her against him, trying to avoid the injured side of his torso "I wouldn't have blamed you for giving me the shove not the other way round. I was so relieved when I got the message from you! I promise you that all of that is in the past now and I am never going back there." He kissed the top of Lexi's head.

"Let's leave it all there and look forward rather than back." Lexi suggested.

"I like that idea – so your house or mine?"

"I don't mind - I wouldn't care if we lived in a cardboard box as long as we were living together." Lexi grinned up at him

"I don't think my ribs would like that idea at the moment!" Max chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4: Historic Allegations

Author's Note: Thank you to those who have reviewed and requested updates. I have been trying to decide where to go with this, I wanted a case that would involve Lexi and Max working alongside each other, but also one that would really test them. This is what I came up with – and I know it is a bit dark, so I hope you will stick with it and not find it too horrific to read.

Chapter 4: Historic Allegations.

"So how is domestic bliss?" Smithy questioned as Lexi trotted up the ramp leading to the custody door at the rear of the station.

"Bliss!" Lexi grinned after him as he headed in the direction of a patrol car, closely followed by Leon.

"When's the house warming then Sarge'?" Leon held his hands wide in a questioning gesture.

"Are you kidding I wouldn't want you lot messing up the place now would I? Not when I've just moved in!" Lexi winked at her PC, before continuing to escort her handcuffed suspect into the custody area to be processed. There was queue at the desk, CID had brought in three prisoners and due to near permanent staffing issues only Callum Stone was on hand to deal with booking them in. Max was second in line waiting to fill in the relevant paper work for the man he had arrested and hadn't noticed Lexi enter. She used the time she had spare to send him a cheeky text 'Nice to see you actually doing some work for a change Sarge!'. It was difficult for her not to start laughing as he fished his phone out of his coat pocket and smirked as he read the message. Max tried to turn around nonchalantly, but grinned when he spotted her stood behind him. Mickey also saw the interaction and gave a loud sigh, whilst rolling his eyes. After finding out that Max had confessed the truth about his past to Lexi, Mickey had been much more relaxed about their relationship, and making fun out of them had become his new favourite pastime.

"What's yours in for?" Max queried

"Exposing himself in public" Lexi explained. Mickey raised his eyebrows at the man who was currently standing sheepishly between Lexi and PC Roger Valentine.

"Nice" Mickey mocked

"Not really – and I've seen bigger cocktail sausages at the Christmas do to be honest" Lexi sighed in a bored manner. Max sniggered, but Mickey couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Sergeant Brandon, you have such a way with words." Max stated.

Several hours later Lexi had finished drawing up the rota for the next few shifts, which was never an easy task. She had just taken them through to Tony who was on duty on the front desk so that he could photo copy them and place them on the board and in the relevant pigeon holes, when Max also arrived at the front desk.

"We have to stop meeting like this Sarge' – people will talk!" Lexi half whispered jokingly.

"Think it might be a little bit late for that" He advised, placing his camera equipment on the counter so he could sign it back in. Noise came from the interview room in the corner of the front office area, but neither paid much attention to it, until the door opened and the voices became noticeably louder. Stuart Turner strode out of the room and headed to the door leading to the CID stairs without a backward glance. Two men followed him out, one was clearly very distressed. Both Lexi and Max exchanged intrigued glances, but it was only when the man spoke again they realised something was very wrong.

"Why won't you believe me? It's taken me over thirty years to admit what happened to me and now you are just walking away!" He called after Stuart, who paused with his hand on the door handle.

"Look I'm sorry Mr…. We can only act on cases where we have sufficient evidence"

"You can't even remember my name!" The man raised his voice to a near shout, shaking his head violently in disgust "I was seven years old when it happened – but that doesn't mean it didn't happen"

"You should go home" Stuart said before darting through the door.

"But he assaulted me!" The man half shouted, half sobbed before sinking to the floor crying into his hands. Lexi was horrified at the lack of compassion Stuart had shown. Both she and Max left their own responsibilities and rushed forward to help. Between them and with the help of the man's companion they managed to return him to the interview room and sit him down, whilst Tony fetched a glass of water and some sweet tea. The two sergeants spent over an hour talking to the man, who turned out to be called Alan Hemsworth, and discovered what he was trying to tell Stuart and why he had been so upset by his earlier interaction.

Lexi burst through the door into the communal CID office, there weren't many people at their desks, but Stuart was lounging back in his chair, tittering to himself at something on his phone. She strode over and unleashed all her anger in his general direction, to the point that she wasn't sure she was making much sense. Given the horrified and then accusing look she caught Jo throwing at Stuart, she knew some of what she was saying was distinguishable. Max heard the shouting from half way up the stairs and jogged the rest of the way into the office in time to hear some of the rant Lexi was hurling at his colleague. He also heard DI Manson yell from behind him and cut Lexi off.

"Sergeant Brandon what the hell do you think you are doing? You cannot come in here and behave like a spoilt child! I am sick of your childish behaviour, you have no right to speak to Stuart like that" Neil was bellowing, his face scrunched with anger. He was about to continue when the DCI appeared.

"What is all the shouting about?" Jack Meadows questioned, without shouting but with considerable authority. Lexi and Manson both tried to explain simultaneously.

"I'll deal with this - my office now Brandon!" Neil insisted

"No there is obviously a problem, I'll see you, Lexi and Stuart in my office " Jack insisted. Lexi was relieved, as she knew Meadows was more likely to listen to her side as much as Stuart's.

"Err Sir, I might be able to help as well – I know what Lexi, was so angry about." Max offered, earning him a glare from his DI. Jack nodded and beckoned him to go as well.

"So – what is all this about?"

"Well, Sergeant Brandon has always had a problem with me Sir, and she just strode into the office and started having a go for no particular reason!" Stuart jumped in; Jack narrowed his eyes wondering how true the statement was.

"Stuart's right sir, I do have a problem with him, well several – but they are specific. The main one being the way he treats uniform as if they are inferior and pieces of dirt, he has made one particular officer cry twice in the last month. But the reason I shouted at him today, and I do accept that it was out of order and unprofessional was because of the way he treated Mr Hemswoth." Lexi explained, with carefully contained menace, she was also careful not to explicitly apologise.

"And who is Mr Hemsworth?" Neil snorted derisively.

"Mr Hemsworth walked into the station today to report a case of sexual abuse – a very serious and organised case of historic sexual abuse. Stuart basically told him that he didn't believe him and that he was wasting police time."

"That isn't true" Stuart began

"You did" Max interjected "You couldn't even remember his name when he followed you back into the front office, you didn't even stop when he collapsed in distress. Mr Hemsworth and his friend both described the way you treated them – as if you had something much better you could be doing. The allegation might not be true, but we have a duty to look into it and if it is then it is a very serious crime" Max finished.

"The poor man has been too terrified and traumatised to tell anyone for thirty years, he finally walks into a police station and his fears about his treatment were confirmed. This isn't the seventies and we have a duty of care, as much as to uphold the law." Lexi explained.

"Is this true?" Jack turned to Stuart.

"There is no evidence."

"Because you haven't looked" Lexi huffed, Max threw her a warning look.

"I felt there were inconsistencies with the story he was telling."

"And you two?" Jack looked between Max and Lexi

"It was a long time ago, and yes there is a chance he is making it up – but there was something sincere about him. I think there could be at least some truth in it." Max argued.

"Tell me some more about it – you said serious, but you made it sound as though there was more to it?" Jack continued, leaning back in his chair.

"Mr Hemsworth claimed that he had been abused in a care home, and that he was not the only victim. He described the abuse as organised and well concealed. He also mentioned that one of the other boys disappeared in the same time period – although he admitted he could just have been relocated. If what he said is true then this is a systematic case of abuse that continued over years. The home is closed now, it was called Hilltop House."

"That old building by the canal? I know the one." Meadows sat considering the options "Okay, Lexi has apologised for her behaviour and I trust that it won't happen again. I'm happy to leave it there – as I'm sure you are" He gestured to Manson and Stuart "But I do think these allegations need looking into. I'm guessing that Hemsworth responds to Max and Lexi so I think they should be the ones who at least make the preliminary investigations. Are you ok with that and I'll clear it with Gina?"

"Should be fine, I'll reallocate a few things and then we can get started." Lexi smiled.

With a curt nod, Meadows signalled that the meeting was over. Stuart stomped out first, followed by Max leaving Neil and Lexi to leave together. He stopped her just outside the closed doors.

"I'm watching you, and the moment you slip up I'll have your career – do you understand me?" Neil menaced. Lexi nodded, bewildered at the sudden change in his behaviour and the threatening nature of his words. He strolled away as if nothing had happened. Max however knew better just from the look of Lexi's face.


	5. Chapter 5: Working Together Again

Chapter 5: Working Together Again.

"So what exactly did Manson say to you as you were leaving the office earlier?" Max questioned as he closed the passenger side door. Lexi looked over at him for a moment, before checking her mirrors and pulling out of the parking space.

"He basically said that he was watching me and could ruin my career if he wanted to." Lexi admitted sombrely.

"I don't know what is going on with him recently. Have you two had words or something?"

"No, he was fine with me when we were undercover, but the last couple of months, it's like he's had a personality change where I am concerned. I know he was under a lot of stress when Jake was ill, but he was fine with me than as well – it's just been recently." Lexi mused.

"Maybe he sees you as a threat to Grace or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Grace is the one with the profiling qualifications and experience, she would probably have volunteered for the case if the Super hadn't asked you to be in on it. Maybe he thinks you are muscling in on her territory" Max suggested.

"It's a bit round about though isn't it? I have no designs on a job in CID, I'm more than happy where I am for now. I understand that he was annoyed at my outburst with Stuart, he could see it as me undermining his authority within his own department – but this goes back further than today." Lexi sighed as she came to a halt at a set of traffic lights.

"Hmmm, you really will have to watch yourself with Manson from now on. And Stuart, he'll go running to the boss telling tales at the first opportunity if he knows it will get you into trouble. If he tries to start anything with you, tell me and I'll sort it out."

"Did you bring all the presents?" Lexi asked, trying to change the subject "You know how much your mum hates us talking about work at family gatherings."

"Yeah, that little girl is so spoilt!" Max laughed

"Because you spoil her Uncle Max!" Lexi grinned, she knew Max could not resist spoiling his niece, they were on route to her second birthday party – the section for the adults anyway, being held in her honour at a pub that served excellent food. Amber would probably be fast asleep before the starters arrived, but it was a good excuse for Max's mum to get all the family together around one table.

The next morning Max and Lexi shared the car into work, with Max looking and feeling slightly fragile after over indulging in the beer and wine the previous evening. Lexi enjoyed slamming the door slightly harder than was necessary and hearing the slight wince from the passenger side, she hadn't minded driving the previous evening, but she had minded the repeated drunk conversations and exclamations from Max all the way home. She minded that he had kept her awake by jabbering until half past one in the morning even more. It felt odd by-passing the locker rooms and heading straight for the CID offices, without changing into her usual uniform first. Lexi took up her position at the desk adjacent to Max's which was usually used by uniform assisting on cases and visiting detectives from other teams. She started to read through Paul Hemsworth's official statement and take notes on possible details that needed more investigation and potential action points based on the information he had provided. Max dragged his chair over to join her, as Stuart walked into the office and muttered something about the pair of them looking cosy.

"Ignore him" Max reassured Lexi, who did as advised and carried on working through the notes and information they already had. Nearly an hour later Jack Meadows arrived in the office asking if there was any further information on the case.

"Hilltop House was closed down in 1992, two years after Hemsworth left and shortly after another one of the residents tried to make a similar complaint after being rehomed. The reports surrounding the closure say that the allegation was unfounded and an investigation cleared the accused, although it doesn't seem to have been that thorough. The home apparently closed because all of the boys living there at the time were relocated to a purpose built facility and the place was redundant. The building has been empty ever since. But I've just spoken to a source at the council who said that the building has never been sold, he also suggested that if we contacted the new head of child services she might be able to arrange for us to get inside without a warrant. Apparently she wants to get in good favour with the police and in her last position was practically militant on investigating historic child abuse." Lexi explained.

"Wouldn't it be nice to work with someone at the council who actually made our lives easier" Jack mused "Do you think you will get any use out of a visit?"

"If the building hasn't been sold since it was closed over twenty years ago, then there is a good chance it hasn't been altered. So we could cross reference some of the details that Paul provided in his statement to see if they are practically possible." Lexi suggested, Jack looked at Max who nodded his agreement.

"Paul went into quite a lot of detail about some parts of the building and the rooms that were used by his abusers. We can see if the reality matches up to test his recollections." Max furthered the idea.

"Right get onto her then and see if we can gain entrance without having to go through all the paperwork. If not then be prepared to procure a warrant" Jack advised as he left.

"I think you should phone child services – use the 'Detective' part of your rank, it sounds more serious, should wash with the bureaucrats!" Lexi raised her eyebrows and dropped them quickly in a mocking gesture.


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Feelings

Chapter 6: Bad Feelings

"Keys are here" Max announced as he strode into the briefing room he and Lexi were using to prepare for their investigations.

"That was quick" Lexi commented as she put the last of the photos she had on the board at the front of the room.

"Maybe it was something to do with the head of child services saying what a lovely voice I had…" Max grinned and winked at her. Lexi rolled her eyes in response, his hangover had obviously disappeared.

"Well back in the real world, these are the pictures we have of the three men Paul named as the main abusers. Colin Peverell, Dave Howard and Peter Ellis. Ellis died about eight years ago, Howard has no known last address, and Peverell is retired and living in Yorkshire." Lexi pointed to each one in turn, before handing Max a copy of the statement made by Hemsworth with some notes written on it, in particular relating to the descriptions of the layout of some of the rooms used during the abuse. "We need to check the locations of these rooms – that way we can start to assess how accurate the recollections are."

"Lets get going." Max nodded, Lexi shivered as she put her thick black coat on over her jumper dress and leggings. She wasn't cold, but there was something about the picture of the late Peter Ellis that gave her an uneasy feeling. She shook her head, telling herself to stop being so silly it was just a photograph of a man who died nearly a decade ago.

The sky was a very dull grey when Max and Lexi arrived at the derelict building. Max got out of the car and struggled to open the large padlock on the rusty gates, so that Lexi could drive the unmarked car through to the front of the large building. The canal ran alongside, separated from the grounds by a tall iron railing fence, black paint peeling from years of neglect. Lexi still had a slight feeling of unease as she shut the car door – too many awful horror films in her younger days she surmised. After some pushing and shoving the front door opened and the pair stood looking into the hallway of the building which had been left untouched for over twenty years. They used their torches to negotiate the ground floor of the building, the windows were caked in dirt and grime, blocking what little natural light there was. In some rooms the furniture looked as if it had been left where it had always been. One room was set with chairs and single tables, like a school classroom, exercise books and textbooks littered the floor and windowsills, the sign on the door read 'Homework Room'. In the next room, piles of board games sat on sparsely populated bookcases, and a comic book lay open just inside the door way, further in pots of paint and paint brushes were scattered on a table.

"If the home was closed because it was surplus to requirements, why does it look like one day they just upped and left in a hurry? Surely a move like that would have been planned." Max mused out loud.

"I know – this is all a bit creepy" Lexi agreed. They moved towards the large wooden staircase that dominated the centre of the hallway.

"Damn, I've left the statement in the car, we'll need it for upstairs. I'll nip and fetch it" Max sighed, heading back to the front door.

Raising her torch slightly Lexi started to slowly walk up the staircase, she looked at the steps as she went, but there was no sign of decay or rot. Two steps from the top of the staircase a noise behind her made her jump, she turned heart pounding, using her torch to scan the hallway. Nothing. Flicking her torch light further she spied a large rat in a corner, it was nudging an empty paint pot. Lexi gave her head a small shake, _pull yourself together Brandon – there's nothing there apart from a fat rat!_ Turning back towards the top of the stairs, she stifled a scream and almost dropped her torch when she came face to face with a stranger. Her breathing hitched slightly when she recognised the face, he looked like an older version of the photo of Peter Ellis she had pinned to the incident board just hours earlier. But Peter Ellis was dead.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." The man said pleasantly. Lexi was thinking quickly, trying to decide how best to play the situation. He was being amiable, best to mirror his behaviour.

"That's ok, I just wasn't expecting anyone to be here. Can I ask what you are doing here?"

"Of course. I used to work here – many years ago, before the place was shut down. A friend told me that the police were investigating some complaints made about some of the staff. It made me think about the place, you know people assume children's homes are awful places, but actually this one was quite nice and I have some great memories of my time here and the kids I worked with. Then I realised I still had a key – and well curiosity got the better of me, wanted to see what the place looked like now. I know I shouldn't have come here really. I assume you are a police woman, I mean officer or whatever it is I should say" The stranger explained with a small smile on his face. Alarm bells were ringing in Lexi's head, no one should have known that there had been a complaint made, very few people knew about the allegations.

"I am yes, Sergeant Brandon, Sunhill. We aren't sure there is anything to investigate at the moment, so we are just making inquiries at the present time." Lexi tried to assure him "You said you used to work here, what was it you did?"

"I was one of the carers, I looked after the boys, helped them with their homework, made sure they ate properly – that sort of thing. A lot of the young lads who ended up here had some serious issues, I don't think people realised that. It was hard work."

"I'm sure it was rewarding though" Lexi commented, trying to glance discreetly at the door, Max should be back soon – they had had to leave the car someway down the drive due to the weeds. "I'm sorry what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't – its James Stanton" The man replied staring intently at her. The name rang a bell from the list of employees they had been given, her research showed he was now wheelchair bound and reliant on round the clock care due to severe and chronic health problems.

"And you were here until the closure? Did you move onto another home?"

"No I decided on a career change, after they closed this place – I don't think another residential home would have offered the same opportunities as this one." There was something about the way he phrased his answer that made Lexi's skin prickle. She was still tracing the details of his face, she was so certain it was Ellis. He stepped forward slightly, Lexi automatically shifted back a fraction aware that she was still stood two steps from the top of the flight of stairs.

"Thank you for your help, we may need to contact you to ask some further questions, could I take your contact details Mr Stanton?" Lexi put her hand into her coat pocket to retrieve her notebook. The man's smile turned to a sneer.

"You know full well I'm not Mr Stanton Sergeant. I could tell the moment you laid eyes on me you knew who I was – thing is we can't have that now can we?" With youthful agility for a man in his mid-fifties, he surged forward and gave Lexi's shoulders a shove. Lexi desperately tried to regain her balance, but even in flat boots she teetered precariously on the edge of the step and her body toppled over. She managed to free the hand she had placed in her pocket, but it was too late to grab onto anything to save herself. Her slim frame gambolled down the wooden steps and came to a halt on small landing part way down the staircase where there was a slight corner. Pain sliced through her head, she had banged it multiple times on her journey, her vision was slightly blurred and it was difficult to keep her eyes open. A face leered above her as she tried to focus. Suddenly a pain burned across her chest as the man's booted foot collided with her rib cage with force, she heard him laugh as she whimpered and winced.

"Even if you tell them I was here, no one will ever believe you, not that you will be able to!" He growled, clamping his hands around her neck. Lexi tried to struggle out of his grasp, but every movement was agony. She heard the sound of the front door opening, in an instant the hands were removed and she was lying completely alone. Lexi could have cried as she heard Max's voice calling her name.

Spotting her outline on the landing Max dashed up the stairs, calling to her. When he reached Lexi's side she was coughing and spluttering. He placed his hands on her arms to try and keep her still, his face full of concern.

"He's here. Be careful, he did this!" Lexi tried to warn Max, he glanced around. He couldn't see signs that anyone else was in the building. He assumed Lexi had fallen, but there was something in her expression and voice that told him to be extra cautious. "It was Ellis!"

"Calm down, it's ok I'm here now." Max soothed, he could see she was losing consciousness as he called the control room and requested an ambulance and urgent assistance.

The ambulance arrived within moments of the three police patrol cars. The many uniformed personnel found Max crouched next to Lexi looking worried, she was still unconscious, despite his efforts to wake her. Aware that she had fallen some distance, Max had tried to make sure her neck was kept still and the paramedics agreed, placing a neck brace around her head. As Lexi was being placed on a stretcher, her eyes flickered open and she began to panic until she heard Max's voice reassuring her. As he was about to climb into the back of the ambulance, DI Manson (who had arrived after the others) grabbed his arm.

"We need you to stay here. You said Lexi insisted there was someone else in the building – you are best placed to check that out with uniform."

"She said it was Peter Ellis" Max ran a hand through his hair, grimacing as he did so

"And?" Manson demanded.

"Peter Ellis died eight years ago" Max admitted quietly.

"So it couldn't have been him then" Stuart chimed in from beside Manson.

"She was adamant that there was someone there – the fear on her face – I think maybe something happened."

"Head injuries can confuse memories. Back inside you go" Manson ordered.

"But Lexi…"Max began gesturing helplessly towards the ambulance.

"Has the best possible care and we will send someone with her, they can take her statement too – you cant." Manson insisted. Furiously Max nodded his understanding. What he didn't realise as he returned to the building that was now the focus of a full police search was that Stuart was the officer tasked with accompanying Lexi to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7: Evidence

Chapter 7: Evidence

At the hospital, the bright overhead lights were making Lexi's headache worse, even with her eyes closed the beams were penetrating her peace. The only direction she could face was the ceiling due to the neck brace, which the doctors wanted to keep in place until the x-rays of her neck came back and they could check for any potential damage. Almost every part of her body ached, she must have rolled over several times and hit the edge of every step on the way down she mused miserably. The physical discomfort however was overshadowed by her continuing and growing feeling of unease – Max was still at Hilltop House. To make matters even worse DS Stuart Turner was the officer sent to accompany her at the hospital, he was supposed to have taken her statement as soon as she felt able, but Lexi wasn't entirely sure that he had taken that aspect seriously.

When one of the doctor's had asked how she had come to be injured, Lexi had described how she had been pushed down the stairs, kicked and then was about to be strangled. Stuart huffed and shook his head in dismissal. An agitated Lexi had tried her best to explain to the medic that this was the scene and recollection she had in her mind and it was extremely clear and real. At her distress the doctor had become concerned and had sent Lexi to have a CT scan to check for any injuries to her brain. The whole experience had been distressing to Lexi, who began to think that there was something seriously wrong with her mind, as Stuart continuously told her that she must be confused or mistaken. When she overheard him telling one of the nurses that she was prone to creating dramas out of situations, Lexi began to sob silently, no one noticed.

Finally after what felt like a lifetime, in reality it was just over four hours, Lexi heard Max's voice in the corridor outside her curtained cubicle, there was a growled exchange with Stuart and then he pulled the material back and came to lean over her. The doctor followed with a smile on his face.

"Good news, the scan was all clear, as was the x-ray. So apart from some bruising you are ok, you will ache all over and probably have a headache for a little while yet, but we can give you some pain killers to deal with that."

"But what about my hallucinations, why did they seem so real?" Lexi was still very shaken.

"Sometimes our minds do things that we cannot explain, it may be that when you lost consciousness you encountered a very vivid dream, triggered by something you had seen or heard sometime earlier. This can seem so real we think it actually happened." The doctor calmly explained removing the brace and allowing Lexi her freedom.

"I could have sworn it happened" Lexi muttered to herself despondently as she went to sit up, suddenly she let out a sharp yelp of pain. Max looked alarmed and the doctor encouraged her to lie back down. Gently he prised her hand off her abdomen and asked for permission to examine the offending area. Lifting her jumper, he revealed a large darkening bruise in the shape of the sole of a boot. Max and the doctor exchanged startled looks with each other.

"What is it?" Lexi demanded. Without a word Max pulled back the edge of the curtain to the cubicle and indicted to Stuart that he should step inside.

"If Lexi was imagining the whole thing, and just fell down the stairs because there was no one there – how the hell do you explain that?" Max demanded menacingly, pointing to the spot on her stomach that the doctor was probing gently to assess for more serious damage.

"It's a bruise in the shape of a boot print Miss Brandon." The doctor explained quietly "It would appear that someone else was involved in your fall after all. There doesn't appear to be any other damage to the area, although if you feel any increasing or stabbing pain in the area, nausea or passing blood you should come back in immediately. But for now I'll get your discharge papers and write you up a prescription for some painkillers."

Stuart skulked out of the cubicle as the doctor left, hoping to avoid another telling off from Max, when they were left alone Lexi looked sadly at Max.

"Cheer up, at least you don't have to stay in overnight and you weren't imagining that there was someone else there." He tried to reassure her.

"But it still wasn't Ellis – he's been dead for years so he couldn't have pushed me. And there could be some other explanation for the bruise – some kind of coincidence."

"Forensics are all over that building as we speak, if there is any evidence that someone was there, they will find it – it's Eddie and he's your biggest fan! So it can't have been Ellis, but it was someone else – remember what the doctor said about head injuries, you were looking at the photos on the incident board just before we left the station, maybe that is what triggered the hallucination." Max finished as his phone began to ring "See it's Eddie" He answered the call, praying that what he had just told Lexi was true. He turned back to Lexi when he finished his conversation with the forensics expert with a small 'I told you so' smile on his face. "Guess what, Eddie's team found traces of recent movement in some of the upstairs rooms, along with footprints, and a point of entry – a window – so we have proof someone was there very recently"

"Could have been kids mucking around or someone looking for a squat"

"They also found several very fresh traces of blood on some of the broken glass, Eddie reckons it was left there today." Max waved her suggestions away.

"And we can get DNA from the traces!" Lexi smiled.


	8. Chapter 8: DNA

Chapter 8: DNA

"What the hell is Lexi doing here?" Smithy demanded as he reached the top of the stairs by the CID office. Max sighed looking down at the two take away cups of coffee he was holding, he was not looking forward to defending himself against to a very irate Smithy, who was being backed up by an equally angry looking Sergeant Stone.

"I've told her she should be tucked up in bed at home – but you know what she's like, when Lexi decides something that's it. And Lexi decided she was coming into work today" Max explained earnestly.

"Hmmm" Smithy growled, not completely convinced.

"She won't be leaving my sight, and I've already told her that the first sign she doesn't feel well then she will be going home." He paused "I think she needs to be here – this whole thing about her seeing Ellis has really shaken her up"

"Forensics should be back this morning, at least then you should hopefully get some answers, could be someone who looks like him" Smithy added, Max couldn't agree more.

Two hours later Max bounded through the doors to CID heading straight for Lexi's desk. She was sat quietly reading through documents relating to complaints made against staff who worked at the Hilltop House care home, wrapped up in a thick woollen jumper and jeans, she looked thoroughly miserable.

"Look at this!" Max smiled perching on the corner of the desk. Warily Lexi took the piece of paper he was holding out to her. She read it, and stared at him with a frown etched on her face.

"I don't understand – this isn't possible." The confusion was evident all over her face.

"The blood Eddie found yesterday at Hilltop House belonged to Peter Ellis, it's a full match with what we had on record. He was there, you were right!"

"But Ellis is dead" Lexi stated, fearing this was another bizarre hallucination her brain was creating for her, or a horrible dream.

"Or so we thought. Let's open his file and check the details." Max suggested, keen to find some kind of answer. Lexi immediately turned back to the computer, wincing as she leant over to pull the keyboard closer. Moving to stand behind her chair, Max leant over so he could read the screen at the same time. They both read the details surrounding Peter Ellis' death and the identification of his body.

"Lexi what are you doing here?" Jack Meadows demanded, but Lexi was still staring at the computer screen.

"She wanted to come in Sir, and she is taking it easy. We've just had forensics in on the blood found at the scene. Positive match to Peter Ellis – we've just checked, he died eight years ago in some kind of drowning accident. His body washed up three days after he went missing" Neil Manson had also arrived in time to hear Max's announcement. "Dave Howard, one of the other carers Hemsworth identified as an abuser identified the body. He must have made a false identification on purpose to allow Ellis to disappear. At the time Ellis was wanted for questioning surrounding the abduction and assault of a twelve year old boy."

"Where's Dave Howard now?" Manson questioned

"No known whereabouts at the moment, but we'll keep making enquiries, Guv'" Max explained, turning back to Lexi.

"So I wasn't imagining it? I thought I was going mad…" Lexi half whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"No" Max smiled crouching down so that he was at the same eye level "You were right, it was him all along!" Lexi nodded slowly in reply, she looked sad, lost and confused.

"Home now Lexi" Meadow's softly insisted, trying to be nice, but still making it clear that it was an order.

"I couldn't agree more!" Max added "Come here" He pulled her into a hug, as Manson and Meadow's walked away, not caring who saw. Thinking that she had imagined something that she was so sure was real had really knocked Lexi's confidence and he hated seeing her like this. "Look you can take some of those files with you and look at them if you insist, but I am taking you home and you are going to rest for a bit – non-negotiable." Lexi capitulated without argument for once.

After returning to the office Max was stood looking at the incident board he and Lexi had set up the day before, having added the details regarding Peter Ellis' apparent resurrection.

"Max" Callum roused him from his own thoughts

"Before you start I've taken Lexi home and insisted she take it easy…" Max started, assuming the uniformed sergeant was about to give him a hard time.

"I'm glad to hear it, but I was just going to ask if you needed any help? I can assign a couple of uniform for enquiries if you need them. You looked miles away then."

"Oh right, sorry. Thanks – I might take you up on that mate. I'm trying to work out why Ellis was at the home yesterday – it's bugging me"

"Probably along the lines of what he told Lexi when he was pretending to be someone else – that he'd heard about the allegations and wanted to have a look at the place again." Callum suggested shrugging.

"Yeah – but then how did he know that we were investigating any allegations in the first place?" Max queried. Callum stared at the board too, unable to provide any kind of answer to the question.

"Let me know if and when you need my officers" Callum said after a few moments of silence, patting Max on the shoulder. He turned as he got to the double doors. "Who was your contact at child services?"

"I spoke to the new head – Katherine Wilcox. Why?"

"I dealt with someone there a few months ago – he was called Markus Peverell, I guess seeing the name Colin Peverell on the board reminded me of it. Same spelling as well"

"Would Lexi know him?"

"Err yeah, she worked on the same case with me."

"How old was he?" Max asked

"Mid-fifties, kept telling me that he couldn't wait to retire. What are you thinking?" Callum answered.

"I'm wondering if that was who Lexi spoke to and put us on to Katherine Wilcox – they could be related. It's a long shot though"

"Max – Paul Hemsworth is down in the front office and desperate to see you" Stevie interrupted the conversation. Max looked torn.

"You go and see him. I'll call Lexi and ask her and run some checks on Markus Peverell, see what I can find out" Callum insisted pushing the doors open for them both to walk through.

Having reassured Mr Hemsworth that they were indeed taking his allegations seriously and investigating them appropriately Max called into the sergeant's office.

"Right, Lexi has her own contact in child services – she has them everywhere, I've no idea how she manages it!" Callum shrugged, Max sniggered, he knew this to be true "That's who she spoke to about getting access to the home."

"Probably a dead end then"

"Not quite. She phoned the office to get hold of her contact's new mobile number and Markus answered the phone, recongised her name and they had a bit of a chat. Lexi said she mentioned Hilltop House by name before he gave her the number she needed. So I ran the checks of Markus – turns out he has an older brother"

"Colin Peverell?" Max guessed.

"One and the same. Quite handy to have someone working in child services if you systematically abused kids in your care and wanted a heads up on any potential investigations – wouldn't you say?"

"Brilliant. I'll speak to the DI about getting a warrant to run phone checks on Markus and Colin. Thanks Callum I owe you one!" Max left and then jogged back and popped his head around the door "Did Lexi sound like she'd been asleep or was going to sleep when you phoned by any chance?"

"No, she said she was looking at some reports" Callum threw Max a sympathetic look.


End file.
